outnumbered arrives in walford
by essex girl xxx
Summary: in this story you will see what would happen if the forward outnumbered family moved to the most unlucky place to live ever! walford. this story is packed full of humor romance and mystery. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Outnumbered arrives in walford!

**a/n hi this is my second story I am so exited this story is about the amazingly funny family from outnumbered coming to walford in this new story! I hope u enjoy it!**

'**NO! NO U ARE NOT GETTING ME TO LEAVE! I AM STAYING RIGHT HERE!' said karen sitting on the stairs of her home wich has just been sold to a nice man that had a pregnant wife who as due to give birth to a baby girl in 3 months.**

'**Karen ! Get down from there we have to go the new owners will be here in a second to start decorating! ' **

'**No I am not moving!' she said folding her arms**

**Slowly pete walked into the room holding his head.**

'**Right what's going on I have a massive headache!' he said standing next to sue .**

'**Your daughter here is refusing to leave this house! Look I have got to go get Ben and make sure he is packed. Have fun!' sue said walking into the kitchen.**

'**So karen I am sorry but we have to leave! We have already sold this house to that nice couple!' Pete said sitting next to her**

'**What the couple with the pregnant woman?' she asked **

'**Yes they were nice weren't they!' he said**

'**When I am older I don't want to be pregnant because then you would have to be really fat and walk around knowing people are looking at your tummy!' she replied**

'**Err ok … so will you come with us?' he asked trying to change the subject.**

'**No!' she said**

'**But we have brought a lovely house in walford!'**

'**Walford you said we were moving to London I have never seen that on a map of London before!' she said**

'**That's because you have never seen a map of London before' he said turning towards her**

'**Ok right well … I am still not going!' she said running up the stairs.**

'**So Ben all packed ?' sue said walking over to him.**

'**Almost where should I put this?' he asked picking up the giant elephant head from the corner.**

'**I thought we agreed we weren't gonna take that!' sue said.**

'**If this isn't coming then I am not leaving!' he replied.**

'**Well … ok fine but only because we need to be out by 10!' she said angry that he had won again.**

**Running out of the kitchen with the head in his hands ben shouted 'cool I'll put it in the car'**

**Angrily pete stormed back into the kitchen looking back at ben running off with the head.**

'**I thought we weren't taken that?' he asked sue**

'**Yer change of plan so any luck with karen?' sue asked.**

'**No ! ' he said sitting at the kitchen table.**

**Jake walked in from the front room and said ' u know she does have a point you know I am gonna have to leave all my mates and …' **

'**All the pretty girls? Well there will be pretty girls in walford wont there pete' sue said.**

'**What err yer course now get your brother and get In the car!' he answered **

'**Fine ' Jake said walking out the room 'ben come on'**

'**Now lets go get karen 'pete said standing up.**

**They both walked out of the kitchen and crept up the stairs . They slowly opened Karen's bedroom door and pete grabbed her . Sue got Karen's suitcase and they both walked down the steps listening to karen shouting 'get off! Put me down I am a Libra and we don't like to be carried!'**

**They got out to the car sue put the suit case in the boot and pete quickly put karen in the car and they both jumped in.**

'**Jake lock the door quick!' pete said **

**Jake poped the lock on the door down and pete quickly started driving. **

'**Thank god for that!' he said.**

'**Hey that was so not fair it was 3 against 1!' karen shouted folding her arms.**

**a/n ok so that was my first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Oh and please look at Upsidedowncandy she is an amazing author and an amazing friend!**

**Thanks x**

**xpeacepixie101x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outnumbered arrives in walford!**

a/n this is my second chapter of 'outnumbered arrives in walford' I hope u liked my first chapter and I hope u like this 1!

Enjoy! Xpeacepixie101x

"oh Phil! phil?" Peggy asked spotting her son looking slightly drunk walking outside the Vic.

Phil turnt round and saw her standing in the doorway. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his mum.

"what? Has roxy broken he straighteners or has Ronnie got some kind of problem that you think we will all be able to solve with a stupid family dinner? " he shouted to her.

"err phil do you mind keeping your voice down people are …" she quickly paused.

"what people are what?" he said.

"you've been drinking again haven't you!" she said quietly .

Phil looked back at her and laughed .

"well I am sorry if I had 1 drink I don't know if you have noticed my boy has just gone down for 6 months!" phil said storming off.

"oh phil , phil I am sorry" Peggy shouted trying to get her sons attention.

He didn't answer so she walked into the pub slamming the door behind her.

Pregnant Stacey witnessed all of this from her stall at the side of the market she heard all the screaming so she had to sit down. Dot quickly rushed over .

"oh are you ok Stacey ?" she asked quickly.

"yer I am fine just a bit out of breath " she answered .

Suddenly they heard someone shouting . Everyone on the market turned around and saw a car driving up to the Vic. While the car was still moving one of the back doors swung open.

"ben your not getting out of the car until we stop!" sue shouted for all the square to here .

Suddenly Ben jumped out of the car and ran down the market.

"ben !" shouted pete.

"pete stop the car! " sue screamed .

The car came to a sudden stop and sue quickly jumped out and ran after be . Ben ran straight past Stacey and dot and knocked down one of her racks .sue ran up to her and picked it up .

"sorry !" she said and then carried on chasing her son down the square .

"dad can I get out of the car yet ?" karen asked sweetly .

"sure darling but don't run off like your brother! " pete replied .

Karen jumped out and ran up to Stacey and dot while pete was getting out.

"are you pregnant?" karen asked Stacey.

"yer I am darling " Stacey said sweetly.

"oh good because I had a teacher once and I asked her if she was pregnant … turns out she was just fat ! I got detention!" karen replied leaving Stacey lost for words. Pete ran over to her quickly .

"karen what are you doing I am so sorry …" pete said .

"oh its fine I'm Stacey and this is dot" she replied

"nice to meet you I'm pete " he said to them both .

"and who's this ?" dot asked looking down at karen.

"hi I am karen the one who knocked down your clothes into a muddy puddle was Ben my brother ." she told Stacey

"oh yer sorry about that here " pet said getting out £20 .

"no that's fine you don't need to pay me " she said.

Mo quickly rushed over.

"stace what are you doing I don't get this stuff from fat Elvis for free you know !" she said taking the £20 note from Pete's hand .

"Nan!" Stacey screamed .

"what I don't " she replied walking away.

"sorry " Stacey said to pete.

"no that's fine so is it a boy or a girl?" pete asked making conversation.

"I am not sure but I have a feeling its gonna be a girl" she replied.

"ahh a mother knows oh sorry I gotta go now bye " pete said to Stacey and dot seeing sue walking back holding Ben who was struggling to get out .

He walked over to the car and put karen back in and quickly jumped in the drivers seat.

"MUM MUM PUT ME DOWN!" Ben screamed !

"NO NO NOT UNIL YOU APOLIGISE FOR KNOCKING DOWN THAT NICE LADYS CLOTHES RACK!" sue screamed back at him.

"sorry!" ben shouted at Stacey .

Sue quickly rushed to put him in the car put his seat belt on and closed the door. She ran over to Stacey's stall and apologised again for her son and quickly pulled out a £20 note out of her pocket.

"oh no that is fine your husband has already paid me " she replied .

"oh really well I must be going then it was nice to meet you " sue said hopping back into the car she slammed the door and looked back at the kids.

"bye !" said Stacey and dot .

"Hi kids so what do you think so far?" she asked .

"its cool !" said ben .

"I like the pregnant lady" said karen .

"Jake? What do you think?" sue asked again.

But he was too busy staring at zhazha who had just walked past with mercy, fatboy , Leon and peter.

"he likes it!" said sue turning back round to look at pete

"what about you do you like the pregnant lady?" sue asked pete as he drove off into the mist.

"looks like there's another interesting family in walford " Stacey said.

"oh I say!" said dot .

a/n ok that was my second chapter thanks for the people who have reviewed my 1st one and once again please check out Upsidedowncandy and please review thanks so much for reading

xpeacepixie101x


End file.
